Riku's Return
by HikariStar77
Summary: Riku left Destiny Islands on a journey. 3 years later, he returns, but he brings a mysterious girl back with him. [RikuxOC] [SoraxKairi not alot though] no flames plz & R
1. Riku Returns with Yuki

Hey guys! First Kingdom Hearts fanfic… I've got 2 Naruto ones, so… well, that's all to be said about that! Haha… ok. Well, this is SoraxKairi, RikuxOC. And please, no flames or criticism unless if it's REALLY needed…

OC is me, Yuki Tsunatake.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in my story except Yuki Tsunatake.

Prologue-thingy- After Sora defeated Maleficent and won back Kairi's heart, Destiny Islands have been pretty much normal, except for one thing. Riku went away on a journey without saying so much as a goodbye, only leaving a letter for Kairi and Sora telling them that he's leaving. Now, three years later, he sends a message to Sora saying that he is coming back. Kairi and Sora excitedly go to meet him, but Riku hasn't returned by himself. He has a girl with him, and it's not just any girl…

* * *

**Sora and Kairi POV **

_Dear Sora,_

_Hey, how's it going? How is Kairi? Well, I've got news._

_I'm coming home. Be waiting at 10:00 p.m. at the dock._

_-Riku_

Sora reread the note for about the tenth time that week. He couldn't believe it; Riku was really coming home.

"Sora?" Sora looked up from his place on the docks. Kairi was walking towards him, her hair blowing in the breeze. She came up and sat down next to him, nudging his shoulder playfully. Sora smiled. He and Kairi had become very close ever since Riku had left in his little rowboat three years ago.

"Sora… I just can't believe Riku's actually coming home," Kairi said, looking at him carefully. Ever since Sora had defeated Maleficent, he, Kairi, and Riku had become closer than ever before. But Riku hadn't fully applied himself to the threesome's friendship like he used to. Instead, he seemed much older and more distant. Kairi thought part of the problem was that even though they were best friends, Riku and Sora were old rivals. In the battle of the Heartless, Riku and Sora had gone on opposite sides to win back Kairi's heart. Personally, Kairi would've preferred that the boys work together to save her, but no, it had to be a competition that got pretty out of hand. But it was Sora that ended up saving the world, and Kairi had been overjoyed. And there was no question to why Riku was being a little colder to Kairi and Sora; he was jealous. Sora had saved the one girl that Riku had ever even thought of liking. But instead of Riku being the one for Kairi, Riku's biggest rival got the girl. So, one day, Riku just up and left, leaving Kairi for Sora. But now, he was coming home…

**Riku POV **

Riku pulled at the oars, his muscles straining to keep going. He was close enough to see Destiny Islands in the distance, and he fought to keep going. He panted, his breaths coming in short, sharp gasps. Glancing momentarily at the unconscious girl half-lying in the front of the boat, he shook his head, sending drops of sweat flying.

"Riku!" Riku grunted and painfully lifted his head up. He could vaguely see Kairi jumping up and down, waving to him.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, scrambling into his own rowboat and beginning to paddle out to meet Riku. Riku smirked, exhausted. Leave it to Sora to come 'rescue' him again.

"S-Sora…" Riku finally ran out of steam. He slumped over, his oars dropping into the ocean and sinking. His head sank on his chest and he fell, dropping over the girl, hiding her from view. "So-ra…"

"…Almost dead…"

"…Thought he'd never come back…"  
"…wonder what happened…"  
"…be okay?…"  
"…Riku…."

"Hey, Riku!" Riku's eyes snapped open. He had been listening subconsciously to garbled voices for what seemed like hours, and his brain finally grasped onto life enough to get his eyes open.

"W-what…?" Riku stammered, rubbing his eyes with difficulty. His hands felt heavy, and upon looking at them, he saw they were covered with bandages. Then he remembered; he had finally made it back to Destiny Islands.

"Riku, are you okay?" Sora asked anxiously, clutching the bedpost so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Oh, Riku. We were so worried about you…" Kairi said softly, stroking Riku's forehead. Riku felt a shiver go down his spine; even though he had found _her_, Kairi still made him go crazy. But instead of doing or saying any of this, he just nodded shortly and sat up.

"Where is she?" he barked, feeling lightheaded and irritated. Kairi looked confused.

" 'She'?" Sora asked. Riku sighed.

"Didn't you see the girl in the boat with me?" Riku said, sure now that he would be understood. Sora still looked baffled, and now a bit worried.

"Um, Riku? Th-there… was no girl in the boat…" Kairi said softly. Riku groaned, his head suddenly pounding.

"Uhnnn…" Riku moaned, and drifted back off into unconsciousness.

**Yuki's POV **

"…" Yuki slowly blinked her eyes, and suddenly sat bolt upright in surprise. It was dark, and her bed was hard and… swaying?

"I'M IN A BOAT!" she screeched, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "W-where a-am I?" she wondered, trying to stand.

"Oww…!" Yuki gasped and clutched her shoulder in pain. When she moved her hand away, there was warm liquid trickling down her arm.

"Great…" Yuki said, her vein pulsing. "I opened my wound AGAIN!"

**Flashback **

_"Uhnnn!" Yuki gasped as her body hit the brick wall very hard. She slumped over, winded, and her shoulder ached and burned. Her eyes widened as she saw the bright red of blood. "Ohh…" and she promptly fainted._

_"Hn." The thug who had been chasing after Yuki shook his head, laughing insultingly at the unconscious girl. "She just goes and sleeps! Well, my job's that much easier." He bent to pick up the girl, and his eyes widened suddenly, and then closed, and he fell over._

_"Hn. He just goes and falls over. Well, my job's that much easier," Riku mocked, smirking at the dead thug. He walked over to Yuki and sighed. "Well, I always seem to pick up at least one straggler…" Riku bent over, picked up Yuki bride-style, and carried her to his hotel room in Traverse Town. He shrugged off his coat, set it down, and picked up a pen. He began to write a letter addressed to Destiny Islands. He was coming home…_

**End of Flashback **

Yuki clamped her fingers over her shoulder to try to stop the bleeding, and began to stand up again, but slowly this time. Yuki ripped a strip of her shirt off and tied it over her upper arm over the cut. Yuki's slim stomach was showing now, and her shirt waved in the bitter wind making her shiver. Riku's coat, bag, and sword were still sitting in a little bundle in the back of the boat, so Yuki grabbed Riku's coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. Instantly, a cozy warmth engulfed Yuki and she smiled gently. She picked up Riku's bag and slung it over her left shoulder (Me: she injured her right) and grabbed Riku's Dragonblade in her right hand.

"Riku…" she whispered, staring at the sky. The stars were little pinpricks of light against a dark canvas, and Yuki smiled sadly, reminiscing about her homeworld. It had been lost to the Darkness, but hadn't returned, even though Sora had restored the true Light. That was why she had been in Traverse Town. Or so she supposed. When her homeworld vanished, Yuki's memory had as well, and the only thing she could remember was that she had been taken to Traverse Town. She couldn't remember who had brought her there though, and she didn't know where she had come from either.

"Heh heh heh…" Yuki spun around nervously. She gripped the handle of the Dragonblade tighter.

"Heh heh heh…"

"W-w-who's th-there?" Yuki stammered.

"Oh… don't you wish you knew little princess…"

* * *

Well, guys, I hope you liked it. Oh, just an alert, this ficcy is mostly on Riku and my OC Yuki Tsunatake. Sora, Kairi, and Riku may be a bit OCCish. Sorry, but it's for the 'flow' of my story. 

Donald, Goofy, Mickey etc. may appear later on in the story, and if they're OCCish, I apologize for that ahead of time.

Peace, and Read & Review please.  
Hikari


	2. Yuki's Fight

What up people! Well, all I got to say to you is: Man, you guys suck! I only got two reviews! Well, thanks anyway to the people who _did _review. You guys are awesomeness, and I appreciate your reviews. Well, keep reviewing 'cause otherwise I'll delete this crappy story! So HA!

OK WHATever. Oh yea, I forgot, a little background info on Yuki (haha I forgot before sorry) Ok, her name is Yuki Tsunatake, she is Riku's crush, and later, girlfriend in this ficcy. She has black hair with lavender streaks, dark purple eyes, and she eventually acquires the Starblade. Her clothes are black with highlights of lavender: Black tank top with tiny, lavender stars on the side, black leather jacket, black Capri pants, black sneakers, and her belt is lavender and her shoelaces are lavender

Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters etc. just my fancharacter Yuki Tsunatake.

OK chapter 2

* * *

Yuki shuddered, feeling the blood trickling down her shoulder. 

"P-please…I d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking a-about…" she stammered nervously, her knuckles turning white around the handle of Riku's sword. The mysterious figure only chuckled again, his voice filling Yuki's ears, reverberating around the foggy mist.

"Oh, little Princess… won't you come out to play?" he taunted, his heavy footsteps thudding several feet to the right. Yuki swerved to face that way, her dark locks hitting her face, making it sting. "Poor little Princess… heh heh, I still think it's funny that 'lil ole Riku rescued you from 'lil ole Traverse Town." Yuki felt her eye twitch with annoyance; this guy was just playing with her.

"HYA!" Yuki cried, suddenly slicing Riku's sword around behind her in a painstakingly complicated move. She heard the guy gasp in surprise and mangled pain as she felt the blade cut through several layers of skin. Now, Yuki touched the sides of her temples, and her pretty violet eyes turned glowing white, and moonlight shone down through the fog, forming a perfect circle around the whimpering thug and the tall, slender girl. The mist was so thick that no one could see them, and with each movement, heavy damp air swirled around you, making it like a horror scene in a movie.

"You don't mess with me," Yuki said, her voice eerily echoing around, coming from everywhere. "And I'm no Princess."

"B-but—" the guy stuttered. "I-I'm j-just here o-on ord-ders!"

"From who?" Yuki didn't shout, but her voice was like a dagger piercing through the rest of this guy's confidence.

"I'm here from Yokoshima!" he wailed, flailing his arms over his head. "He sent me to capture you! It's all 'cause of him! I swear!" he cried. Suddenly, his eyes bulged, and his face went blue. Yuki stared at him, her hands shaking so badly she almost dropped Riku's sword.

"How…daarrre…YOU!" a sinister voice boomed from nowhere. It was so full of bloodlust and evilness that Yuki gasped in pain and she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

_It's so strong… _Yuki thought, panting. _Each breath I take feels like a knife going through my chest. _

"Uhnnn…" Yuki's vision went blurry, and she slumped to the ground, blood pouring from her neck and shoulder.

"Pl—please master Yokoshima!" the thug screamed, the yell slicing through the night sky. He dropped over, dead.

"Neverrr…defy…meee…" the voice hissed, fading away into the starlight. Yuki's unconscious form stirred slightly, her dark hair blowing a little in the breeze. The fog cleared away, and the thug's sweaty body digitized, flickered, and disappeared. Now, there was nothing to see except the slender girl dressed in black lying on the docks.

* * *

_Woosh…whoosh… _Yuki slowly opened her eyes, waking up to the sound of gentle waves ebbing in and out over the shores. 

"W—where am I?" she whispered, trying to sit up. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, and she felt very dizzy.

"So, you're awake." Yuki turned her head and saw a skinny teenager poke his head in through the door. He had messy, auburn hair, and rich, warm, chocolate brown eyes. He gave a rakish grin to the bewildered girl, and introduced himself.

"My name's Sora. What's yours?" he said. Yuki looked at her pale hands.

"Yuki. Yuki Tsunatake." She glanced out the window and saw Sora's rowboat bobbing up and down on the calm surf. "Where is Riku?"

"How d'you know Riku?" Sora asked, startled. He gazed questioningly at Yuki, who sighed.

"Riku rescued me… from Traverse Town," she began, pursing her smooth lips together. "I was dying, and he saved me, but I wasn't well. Not at all. So, he brought me to his rowboat, and I was delirious from fever. He took out a sword and chanted something, and suddenly, we were in the middle of nowhere, with water all around us, far as the eye could see. He began to paddle, ever so hard, for the longest time. I was too sick, and could only lie there, gazing at him." Here, Yuki's gentle eyes filled with tears. "I felt so guilty, but I couldn't do a thing. He nearly starved himself to keep me alive, and we just barely made it to the docks, presumably somewhere near here." Sora stared at her in disbelief.

"Riku… did all that? For real?" Sora asked quietly. Yuki nodded, a single tear trailing down her ashen cheek.

"Sora! You shouldn't bother her!" a girl with short, reddish-brown hair came into the room. "How's your shoulder? It was bleeding pretty badly when we found you," she said, looking at Yuki. Yuki shrugged and ducked her head, which caused her dark bangs to cover her eyes. The lavender streaks glinted in the sunlight, and Yuki looked stunningly pretty just then. Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, and then turned back to the silently sobbing girl.

"I—it's all my fault…" she said quietly, looking at them with big, sad eyes. "I nearly killed him, when I didn't deserve to live… please. Where is he?" she pleaded.

"I'll get him." Sora stood up quickly and left the room. Kairi placed a tentative hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier," Kairi started. "Yuki, I'm Kairi. I live here, on Destiny Islands, with Sora and Riku." Kairi winced.

_DARN it! How could I have mentioned Riku! _Kairi thought furiously. But it didn't seem to bother Yuki. At least, it didn't bother her that much…

"Oh, okay." She seemed so listless. "Where am I anyway? And how did you find me?" Yuki asked, remembering the night before. _That guy…what was his name? Yokoshima… I have to find him…_

"This is Sora's house, and you're in his room," Kairi explained. "Riku is in the hospital at the main island. Sora and I found him lying, unconscious, on the docks late in the evening, so we took him there. Later, Sora and I went for a walk, and found you." Kairi paused for breath, but just then, Sora came back in with a big, goofy grin spread across his face.

"Sora…?" Kairi said, looking at him. "What happened?" Sora began to laugh, which made both Kairi and Yuki look at him suspiciously. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Kairi snapped impatiently, and Yuki giggled at the two of them.

"Oh man…" Sora said, still cracking up. "Riku… he's gone crazy!"


End file.
